The Angel's Second Chance
by EriksSylvia
Summary: One year after Christine left him, Erik's suicide attempt leads him to the past. Can he change what happened and make Christine his?
1. Erik's Decision

TITLE: The Angel's Second Chance

AUTHOR: Maki / EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik and Christine

Prologue

He sat alone in the catacombs of the Opera House. He didn't talk much anymore for no one dared come to speak with him. Most of the cast had returned to the Opera Populaire after it's destruction and reconstruction in the previous year. Those brace enough to return still remembered the infamous Opera Ghost and warned the new members. Not even Mme Giry dare enter anymore. So, there he was left alone to drown in his memories of his beautiful Angel. He'd not had a decent night's sleep since she'd left him with her Viscount. When he did manage to drift off he'd hear her sing in his head.

_'Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known?'_

His back against one of the many stone walls he brought his knees to his chest. So childlike he'd become in his solitude.

**"Pathetic."**

He whispered to himself. With a sudden jerk he slammed the back of his head into the wall. It stung slightly but he hardly felt pain anymore. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to come but it was useless. He brought his hands to his face and felt the scaring on his cheek. He did not wear his mask anymore as there was no one to be frightened by the deformity. His thoughts drifted to Christine once more.

_'This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It's in your soul that the true distortion lies.'_

**"Erik, you pathetic fool. Why wont you forget her."**

His throat was sore and it pained him to speak, with his right hand he reached out and searched for something he knew would be there. His fingers enclosed on one of the many broken pieces of glass that littered the ground. He held it in front of him and looked at himself. His eyes changed so much over the last year. They'd become so cold and empty. New scars donned his already disfigured face, it was the only way to release his pain anymore. He pressed the shard into his cheek and slid it down an inch. He felt the blood rise to the surface of his new wound. What did he care if it scarred? Who was there to stare in horror? He let the glass fall the ground and the voices filled his head once again. The voices of his Angel and her lover.

_'Share each day with me, each night, each morning'_

He stood slowly and trembling.

**"Christine, why do you do this to me? Why?!"**

He stumbled to his dusty organ and retrieved the ring, Christine's ring.

**"Dear, love. You're voice will not fill my soul any longer."**

He clenched the ring tightly in his fist. For the first time in months tears came to his eyes. He sang out but it was barely more then a whisper.

_'You alone can make my song take flight.'_

He walked away still holding the ring. He strode out into the icy water that surrounded his home and retrieved his noose from the rusted gate. As soon as his fingers touched the cold, stiff rope memories flooded back.

_'Angel of Music you deceived me.'_

**"I gave you my mind blindly!"**

Christine said through her tears. The Phantom was sick of her childish mind games. He would not let her make him feel guilty any longer.

**"You try my patience! Make your choice!"**

He jerked the rope and it tightened it's grip around her precious Viscount's neck.

**"Erik, this is why you're alone. How could you ask something like that of her. She was nothing more then a child! She was 16 years old."**

He walked through the ice-like water back to his dark hell. Erik lifted an old tapestry and walked into a dark hallway that was once concealed behind a mirror. He hear the glass break under his boots as he walked along to his salvation.

------

Meg Giry laced up the straps to her ballet slippers and listened to the other girls in the ballet corps giggle and gossip. A year had passed since her best friend had left with her fiancé, Raoul, and little Meg was very lonely. She dearly missed her friend but something else had risen in her that night she left. When she had gone into the catacombs she'd come across a white mask. The mask that had once concealed the face of her mother's dearest friend. She was relieved, in a way, to find that he'd escaped. Since his disappearance Meg had become rather obsessed in his possible whereabouts. Erik had left a hole in her, she had always been somehow comforted by his presence but all had been quiet since that night.

She went to the stage and began to stretch, she often wished to be alone while she worked out her muscles or danced. Once in a while she'd look up, into the rafters, hoping to see him there. She sighed and stood up. With a sad glance upwards she began to dance.

------

Erik quietly climbed up into the rafters above the stage and tightly tied one end of his Punjab lasso to a sturdy beam. He laughed at his choice of ending. He slipped the noose over his head and closed his eyes, He took a few trembling steps forward and re-opened his eyes. He was standing on the edge, ready for hell to take him.

------

Meg heard something above her and her heart skipped a beat. Could it be him? She jerked her head upward and saw a man standing at the edge of one of the platforms. She walked backwards a few steps so to get a better look. What she saw made her scream. Erik was going to hang himself.

------

Erik twitched when he heard the girl scream. He looked down and saw Mme Giry's little blonde girl. He wasn't going to let this stop him.

**"Christine. Goodbye, my Angel."**

With a final breath he slipped off the edge.

------

Meg watched in horror as he fell. She closed her eyes and screamed. When she silenced, she heard nothing. Not the straining of the rope under his weight, nothing. When she gathered the courage to open her eyes she saw nothing before her but the noose. Erik was gone.


	2. Time Returned

TITLE: The Angel's Second Chance

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik and Christine

****

Chapter 1

"Where is he?"

Meg Giry whispered, terrified. She looked once again up to the rafters but he was no longer there.**"Meg?!"**

She turned and saw her mother coming toward her. 

**"Meg, what is wrong? Why were you screaming!?"**

Meg's mouth fell open, prepared to tell her mother what she saw but Mme Giry's eyes fell at once on the noose behind her daughter. She could think of only one thing.

**"Erik."**

Little Giry nodded.

**"He was going to hang himself mama!"**

The elder woman's eyes widened with horror

**"Where is he, Meg?'**

**"I do not know mama. He was there one moment and then the next…he wasn't."**

Suddenly, realization dawned on Mme Giry. She knew what had happened and thanked the gods in heaven that it'd worked. She eyed the noose and looked at Meg.

**"Go up to the rafters and untie the rope please, Meg. We mustn't let the anyone know."**

**"Mama, what happened to The Phantom."**

Mme Giry smiled kindly at her daughter.

**"You will know in time."**

**------**

Erik opened his eyes and cursed himself silently. The rope had broken, it hadn't worked. He looked around and realized that he was still in the cursed rafters. A sudden weight in his hands drew his attention to what he was doing. He was holding a length of rope. When he saw what the rope was attached to, however, he was thoroughly confused. He was holding up a huge piece of stage scenery. A cold sensation on the right side of his face made him gasp. He let go of the rope and the scenery fell to the ground with a crash. People began screaming and he heard the voice of non other then Joseph Buquet. He ducked out of the way and located himself in a dark corner of the rafters. Something fell out of his pocket and he looked down. A letter was falling to the ground. He raised his hand and felt the hard mask on his face once more. He looked at his hands and saw that he was wearing gloves. How could this be? He looked at himself and saw that he was in his dress clothes. Clothes that he hadn't worn since before Christine left

**"How…how could this be?"**

Something below grasped his attention. A voice, a voice he hadn't heard in the longest time, saying the last thing he wanted to hear.

**"Christine Daae' could sing it, sir."**

He looked down onto the stage and saw something that made his heart nearly stop. Andre and Firmin, those idiot managers looking, in disbelief, at non other then his beloved.

**"She has been taking lessons from a great teacher."**

Mme Giry said. Andre, obviously, wasn't impressed.

**"Who?"**

Then came the voice that haunted him while he was awake and plagued his sleep.

**"I-I don't know his name, Monsieur."**

Erik felt himself begin to shake.

**"Let her sing for you, Monsieur. She has been well taught."**

Giving up, Andre waved her forward.

**"Alright, come on. Don't be shy."**

She cautiously stepped forward and cast a look at Mme Giry. The piano began to play softly and she opened her mouth.

'Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye.'

Erik stumbled and lowered himself to his knees.

**"Christine."**

Erik couldn't believe his misfortune.

**"I'm in hell.**

Erik placed his face in his hands. He was doomed to repeat loosing his Angel for all eternity.

'When you find that once again you long to take your heart back and be free if you ever find a moment spare a thought for me.'

**"Why? Was I really that much of a monster? Do I truly deserve this?"**

Below him Christine sang the song to her managers. She was amazing and she knew it. He couldn't take it any longer. If he was in control of himself then he'd just not go to her that night. He'd go down in his lair and refuse to come out. Trembling, he stood. He cast down another look at his temptress.

'Recall those days, think back on all those times, think of the things we'll never do. There will never be a day when I wont think of you!'

**"Lies."**

He whispered and with a flip of his cloak, he was gone.

**------**

Mme Giry stood and watched Christine sing. She couldn't help but feel anything except proud. Her voice had definitely come along and she knew who was responsible. As Christine hit her final note the new managers cheered for her.

**"Miss Daae,"**

Andre said

**"We would be honored if you took your place in the spotlight tonight."**

Christine smiled and looked at Meg and Mme. Giry.

**"Thank you sir! It'd be my pleasure!"**

Christine ran over to them.

**"Madam Giry! I'm starring!"**

Mme. Giry smiled and laid her hand on Christine's shoulder

**"You did very well, m'dear. He'd be very proud of you."**

Christine touched the woman's hand and looked at Meg. Together they ran off, giggling.

**------**

Erik reached his lair in awe. Everything was back to the way it used to be. The mirrors, he assumed, in tact behind tapestries. He walked around and couldn't help but touch things, making sure that they were real. He couldn't believe it.

**"How did this happen? Why am I here?"**

**"Because, my dear friend, I brought you here."**

The familiar voice made him jump, he turned around.

**"Madam Giry!"**

His voice shook, he hadn't seen her in a year and it made him smile inside at the sight of her.

**"Erik, my friend, are you quite alright?"**

He brought his gloved hand to his face.

**"In all truthfulness, I am not sure."**

Mme. Giry laughed quietly to her friend and touched his arm.

**"Erik, do not be alarmed. I swear to you, you are not in hell, as I am sure that is what you believe."**

Erik smiled. She knew him so well.

**"If not hell, my dear, then what?"**

**"Change things, Erik. You've got a second chance."**

**"What?"**

**"Change it. Go to her."**

She turned and without another word, left him.

**"Change it?"**

Erik repeated. Suddenly it dawned on him. He could change it! He had another chance to make Christine his! He would change things! He'd be gently, he'd make her see how much he loved her, how much he needed her. Most importantly, he'd come to her before Raoul got the chance. He smiled at his own genius and went to one of the mirrors. In one swift movement he took down the tapestry. Looking into the mirror he slicked his hair back and shuddered. He hated to look at himself.

**"Good luck tonight, dear Christine. For this time, you shall be mine."**

**------**

He watched her from behind the mirror. She sat at her vanity and toyed with the rose he'd left her. She was still in her white gown, the costume from the night's gala performance, the jewels still in her hair. If he was going to do something, he'd better do it now.

'Christine, Christine.'

She jerked her head up and smiled. She stood.

**"Angel?"**

Tears sprung to his eyes. She still thought of him as an Angel. She sang to him when he didn't respond.

'Angel, I hear you, speak! I listen! Stay by my side, guide me.'

He laughed quietly and his attention turned to her dressing room door. He heard a faint clicking sound. The door had been locked. He silently thanked Mme Giry.

'Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange Angel!'

Erik placed his hand against the glass. He longed for her.

'Flattering child you shall know me, see why in shadows I hide. Look at your face in the mirror, I am there inside!'

As she looked towards the mirror her eyes widened. She opened her mouth once more to call for him.

'Angel of Music guide and guardian grant to me your glory! Angel of Music hide no longer, come to me strange Angel.'

Erik slid open the mirror and held his hand out for her. She took a step towards him but then stopped

**"Angel, how can you be here? In the form of a man, I mean."**

Erik sighed and stepped out of the passageway, into her dressing room. He'd have to be honest if he wanted to keep her trust.

**"My dear Christine. I've got to be honest with you. I am no Angel. When you first came to the Opera House I…"**

He placed his hand gently on her shoulder.

**"felt such a need to protect you. To teach you. When I first heard your voice you filled my soul with such happiness. I had to teach you. When you would go down into the chapel to light a candle for your dear departed father you'd pray for the Angel of Music to come to you. I took on that role to give you some comfort. Forgive me for being so deceitful."**

He took her hand and brought it to his lips, kissing it gently and looking into her eyes. His throat sore from all this new talking.

**"Oh, of course I forgive you! How could I not! It was your doing tonight! It's because of you I sang so well!"**

He laughed quietly.

**"Oh, Christine, you were brilliant. You sang to make the heavens weep."**

She blushed a deep crimson and he put his hand on her face. She leaned into it and looked into his eyes.

**"Angel, if you are not an Angel, what do I call you?"**

Erik paused, he hadn't thought of this.

**"My name is Erik****."**

He said, his voice merely a whisper.

**"Erik."**

She repeated his name as if it were something precious he'd given her. Never before had he heard his name spoken so beautifully.

**"Christine, my dear, would you like to see where I live?"**

She smiled and nodded.

**"Oh yes but…allow me to change first?"**

Erik nodded.

**"Of course. Slide back the mirror and fallow the pathway down. You'll find a lake at the bottom and I shall be there, waiting."**

**------**

Erik waited by his gondola and paced. He could not deny that he was nervous. What could possibly be taking so long? Could the Viscount have found a way in and detained her? He peered up into the candle lit hallway.

**"Christine, Angel, please come."**

He whispered into the nothingness. As if an answer to his prayer she appeared. The sight of her made him gasp. She had her brown curls drawn out over her shoulders and was wearing the very same thing she'd worn when he'd first brought her down.

**"Control yourself, Erik."**

He whispered to himself. She descended the stairs as if she were gliding. As she caught full sight of him she smiled.

**"Do you really live down here An-Erik?"**

**"Almost all of my life."**

**"Oh?"**

Christine spoke pity in her voice. He took her hand, helping her into the boat.

**------**

Mme Giry locked the door to the dressing room as soon as she heard Erik's voice. As she turned she saw the Viscount.

**"Oh! Monsieur, I'm terribly sorry. Did you need something?"**

He smiled at her kindly.

**"Uh yes, I was hoping to see Mademoiselle Daae."**

**"Oh, I'm sorry but she is already asleep. She's had quite a busy day."**

To her relief he seemed to believe it.

**"Then I shall just have to see her tomorrow. Thank you very much Madam Giry."**

And with that he turned and walked back into the foyer of the Opera House.

**------**

Erik felt the gondola gently bump the edge of the stone and he stepped out. He threw off his cloak and looked back at Christine. She stared back at him with an almost dazed look in her eyes. Could it be that she was feeling the same way towards him? He slowly walked to her and held out his hand.

**"Christine."**

She took his hand and allowed him to help her out.

**"Erik, it's so beautiful down here."**

**"My dear, Christine, you're beauty puts it to shame."**

She blushed once again and looked into his eyes.

**"Thank you."**

He turned her around and pulled her to him and to his surprise she leaned into him. It was amazing how she fit his body. For the first time since she'd left him music filled his soul.

'Nighttime sharpens, heightens each sensation. Darkness wakes and stirs imagination. Silently the senses abandon their defenses.'

Christine's mouth fell open and she tilted her head back and rested her forehead in his neck. He slid his hand up and touched her hair.

'Slowly, gently night unfurls it's splendor. Grasp it, sense it tremulous and tender. Turn your face away from the garish light of day, turn your thoughts away from cold, unfeeling light, and listen to the Music of the Night'

She brought her hand up and placed it over his. He entwined his own fingers with hers and led her over to the stairs. Christine tightened her grip on his hand.

'Close your eyes and surrender to your darkest dreams. Purge your thoughts of the life you knew before! Close your eyes let your spirit start to soar, and you'll live as you've never lived before.'

Christine walked up the stairs after him and slid her fragile arms around his waist. His body stiffened and then relaxed at her embrace. He slid his hands through her hair.

'Softly, deftly music shall caress you. Hear it, feel it secretly posses you. Open up your mind, let your fantasies unwind, in this darkness that you know you can not fight. The darkness of the Music of the Night'

He smiled and turned around, walking away to put himself barely at arms reach of her. He turned back to face her and held his arms open.

'Let your mind start a journey through a strange new world, leave all thoughts of the life you knew before! Let your soul take you were you long to be!'

He could see tears in her eyes and he reached out, touching her face gently.

'Only then can you belong to me.'

She touched his hand and he pulled her to him. She slid her arms around his neck.

'Floating, falling sweet intoxication. Touch me, trust me, savor each sensation. Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in to the power of the music that I write., the power of the Music of the Night'

She collapsed in his arms, unable to stand under her own power any longer. He carried her to his bed and laid her down. She opened her eyes and grasped his arm**."**

**Erik, don't leave me."**

He couldn't refuse her. He laid down and wrapped his arms around her. She sighed and put her head on his chest.

'You alone can make my song take flight. Help me make the Music of the Night.'


	3. Awakenings

TITLE: The Angel's Second Chance Chapter 2

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters. Unfortunately for me.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik and Christine

**Hey, thanks to Nicole Gruebel and Morrigan le Fay. You two really gave me confidence! Morrigan, I hope you enjoy the changes I made! hugs**

**This is the one of the only times anything from Christine's point of view will happen. Enjoy!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meg Giry unlocked the door to the Prima Dona dressing room. No one had seen or heard from her best friend since the night before. Where could Christine be?

"Christine?! Christine are you in here?"

She half-whispered into the silence. No response. She gently set the keys down on the table filled with roses. The room was beautiful. She'd only been in here once when playing hide in seek with Christine. Then, Carlotta had found her and scolded her for trespassing. As she looked around the room she saw the huge mirror at the other end of it. It was still as beautiful as the day she'd been playing inside the room. She walked over to the mirror and began to rearrange her long blonde hair. She heard a noise behind her and jumped. To her relief it was only her mother.

"Meg, what are you doing in here?!"

Mme Giry crossed the room and took her daughter by the wrist.

"You know better then to take my keys without permission."

Meg looked down at her feet as she walked.

"I'm sorry mama. I was looking for Christine. She didn't come to the dormitory last night. I was worried, that's all."

Mme Giry stopped and looked at her daughter.

"Don't worry darling. She is safe."

Meg looked curiously at her mother. She trusted her mama above all others but she was still confused.

"Where is she?"

Mme Giry sighed. She had allowed Meg to meet Erik but doubted if her daughter retained that memory. It was so long ago. Before Christine ever came to the Opera House.

"Alright, but you must not speak of this to anyone. Promise me?"

Meg nodded.

"Come with me."

Mme Giry led her daughter to her room. When they were safely inside she closed and locked the door.

"Meg, do you remember, when you were very young I took you to meet a very dear friend of mine. He lived somewhere very dark. Do you remember? You were about 5 years old."

Meg thought for a moment. She remembered.

"I remember…a man. There were people in the Opera House. They were hurting some of the dancers. You took me somewhere to be safe. A man was there. He sang to me until you came back. He was kind."

Mme Giry smiled and nodded.

"Meg, that man's name was Erik. He protected you for me. He is a dear friend of mine."

Meg nodded.

"Mama, what does this have to do with Christine?"

The older woman sighed and brushed a strand of hair off of her daughter's shoulder.

"Christine is with Erik, Meg. He is the man who's been teaching her to sing."

The girl sat up straight.

"He is the Angel of Music?!"

Mme Giry let out a soft laugh. She shook her head.

"He is an Angel of Music, in a way. But not what Christine wants him to be."

Meg nodded. She suddenly had a question to ask of her mother.

"Mama? Does Christine love him?"

Mme Giry shrugged.

"I do not know my dear. We'll see soon I suppose."

------

Erik woke from his dreams in a state of near bliss. Had it all been a dream? It was too impossible to have been real. A slight weight on his chest brought his attention to what could be there. There she was. His Christine, asleep on his chest. He brought a trembling hand to her hair and slid his fingers through it. She sighed in her sleep and wrapped her arms more tightly around his neck. How was he supposed to get up? There was no way he could move her.

"My sweet Angel. How is this happening?"

He placed a kiss on her forehead. God how he wanted to kiss her. He'd been lucky enough to receive her kiss once but that was in a most uncommon place for a first kiss. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Erik?"

She muttered sleepily. He placed a finger on her lips.

"Yes, my sweet. It's me. It's early still. Sleep."

She nodded and yawned. She snuggled back into his neck. He made to move and get out of the bed but she tightened her grip on his arm.

"No, don't go. Stay. Please."

He sighed and laid back down. He couldn't refuse her. She could tell him to jump off of the roof of the Opera Populaire and he would do it, just to please her. He slid his arms around her and she molded to him. How was it that only yesterday he was on the brink of suicide and now, here he was, holding the one person who could have saved him?

"Oh Christine."

He breathed her name. Somehow, it felt good to say it once again. He remembered that for the entire year after she'd gone when he'd heard or said her name it had brought such a pain to his soul. But now that he had her here, with him, in his arms it felt somehow relieving. When her body finally relaxed again in his arms, telling him that she had finally dozed off, he got up, trying not wake her. He cast one more glance at her sleeping form and head out for his organ.

------

Christine awoke some hours later to the sound of Erik's organ. It was a beautiful sound and she had missed it greatly. She sat up slowly and stretched. She wrapped his velvet comforter around her and crawled out of the bed. She slowly made her way out of the bedroom and saw him sitting with his back to her. He was so gentle and sweet. He'd told her about not truly being an Angel. What had changed?

'Who was that shape in the shadows? Who's is that face in the mask?'

------

Erik turned around when he heard his Angel's voice. He smiled at her when he saw her wrapped in the red velvet blanket. As she made her way over to him he held his arms out to her and she sat in in his lap. With one hand she touched the side of his face. The contact made him dizzy.

------

Christine ran her hand over his face. Her curiosity at his reaction overcame her manners and she pried off his mask gently. What she saw there made her stood up in shock.

------

Erik frantically grabbed for his mask but it was too late. She'd seen. He fell to the floor of his home and slammed his fists against the cold stone.

"Christine! Why?!"

His voice was little more then a hoarse whisper. Tears were coming to his eyes.

"Why?! Why God?! Why do you have to do this to me? You give me one perfect night and then take it all away with my cursed face!"

Tears fell from Christine's eyes. Something had changed so deeply within him.

"Erik…"

She held out his mask for him to take. Graciously he took it from her and placed back on. He sat there for a moment, regaining his composure. He stood and held his hand to her, tears still in his eyes.

"Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you."

------

Mme Giry knocked on the Prima Dona dressing room.

"Mademoiselle Christine? Are you in there?"

To her relief Christine opened the door. Her face was stained with tears. What had happened?

"Christine? What's wrong dearest?"

Christine pulled Mme Giry inside and shut the door. She opened her mouth to speak, her voice choking through tears.

"He's changed so much Madam Giry. His heart and eyes hold such a sadness within him now."

Mme Giry gently patted Christine's hand.

"He is a very lonely man, Christine. He's known nothing of love since…"

"I know Madam Giry, I know."


	4. Ill Muto and Apollo's Lyre

TITLE: The Angel's Second Chance Chapter 3

AUTHOR: Sylvia Profit

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, sadly.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik and Christine ('cause that's how it should be!)

**Chapter 3**

Erik slipped back down to his lair after sending a few notes out. Andre and Firmin had to listen. Christine was obviously a perfect choice for the Countess. He didn't care where they put Carlotta, quite frankly, as long as he didn't have to hear her voice. He'd suggested the Page Boy. He doubted they'd listen this time, they didn't last time, what should make now any different. One thing he knew for sure, he'd let Buquet slide. He couldn't, as much as his will told him to, strangle the bastard. He didn't want Christine thinking he was a monster any more then she already had thought.

He was still frightened at what she'd thought of the site. This time, though, he'd controlled his temper. He'd almost forgotten it was coming. He was still shocked by it, in a way. How could someone be that curious? It was beyond him.

"Christine, you really are nothing more then a child."

He ran a hand through his hair absentmindedly. She really was only sixteen years old. Why would she pick him over Raoul? Raoul was closer to her age and handsome, something Erik knew he'd never be no matter how many times he came back to fix it.

He sat down at his organ and laid his head in his hands. That was another question, how had Mme Giry been able to do this? He was tired, his eyes would not stay open. He didn't know how but in some way, he felt more comfortable here. Maybe it was just the prospect of his Angel still being here, in the Opera House. He didn't like the fact, however, that Raoul could come and go as he pleased. He stood up, unable to stay awake any longer, and made his way over to his bed. He let himself fall onto it and he caught the sweet smell of lilac again, her perfume he assumed.. He smiled and rolled onto his side.

"I love you, Christine."

His last thoughts were of her as he fell asleep.

-

Mme Giry and her daughter left Christine to get some rest. She was extremely tired after that night. As they walked down the hallway to the main foyer, a note from Erik in Mme Giry's hand, they heard shouting.

"What's all the fuss?'

Meg asked her mother but the older women shook her head. As they got closer they heard distinct voices. The two new managers, Andre and Firmin, where arguing with a women who's voice could not be mistaken for any other's, La Carlotta. They seemed to be talking about Christine. Mme Giry spoke up.

"Ms. Daae has returned."

"I hope no worse for ware as far as we're concerned."

Andre said as everyone turned to look back. Everyone seemed to be there. The new Patron, La Carlotta and Piangi and the two managers.

"Where precisely is she now?"

Firmin inquired.

"I thought it best she was alone."

Mme Giry said, her daughter added.

"She needed rest."

The viscount looked worried.

"May I see her?"

"No, Monsieur, she will see no one."

"Will she sing!"

Piangi and Carlotta burst out at once.

"Here, I have a note."

Mme Giry held out her hand. Everyone made for it but Firmin got to it first. He opened it and read what Erik had written out-loud.

"Gentlemen, I have now sent you several notes of the most amiable nature detailing how my theatre is to be run. I shall give you one last chance. Christine Daae has returned to you, and I'm most anxious her career should progress in the new production of 'Ill Muto' you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Page Boy,"

Mme Giry had to place her hand over her mouth to stifle the laughter at the look of absolute horror on the diva's face.

"and put Ms. Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Ms. Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Page Boy is silent which makes my casting in, a word, ideal. I shall watch the production from my normal seat in Box 5, which will be kept empty for me. Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur. I remain, gentlemen, your obedient servant,

O.G."

"Christine! It's all a ploy to help Christine!"

Carlotta screamed.

"I know who sent this! The viscount, her lover!"

Mme Giry rolled her eyes.

"Ms. Daae will be playing the Page Boy! The silent role! Carlotta will be playing the lead!"

The managers called out. Meg tugged on her mother's arm.

"Erik's going to be upset, isn't he."

Mme Giry nodded and turned to her daughter.

"They're fools. Come dear, let's get you ready."

Without a backward glance the two women headed for the dance room.

-

Erik sat up and looked around. What time was it? Oh, god it better not have started already. He jumped off his bed and threw on his cloak. He dashed out one of the many secret passages that led to the main house, cursing himself all the way. As he walked through the rafters he heard Carlotta warming up. He could not mistake that horrific voice. They had ignored him a second time. He would teach her a lesson. He hated the diva anyway. He decided that humiliating her in front of the audience once again should suffice. He pulled out a little mixture that he had just in case this happened. As the orchestra struck up the Overture Erik sighed. He really disliked hearing La Carlotta. She had the potential to become a great singer but her ego wouldn't let anyone near her.

Swiftly he switched Carlotta's throat spray for his own special concoction and fled into the back passageways of the Opera House.

-

Mme Giry winced as she heard Carlotta hit one of her many high notes. She was a talented singer, no one could deny, but she was not all she thought she was. The ballet mistress was walking in between the dancers, brushing strands of hair out of their faces, applying needed make-up. She was helping little Jammes retie her slippers when a voice rang out into the Opera House.

"Did I not instruct that Box 5 was to be kept empty?"

Mme Giry jumped, although she knew who's voice that was. Carlotta came back stage for her throat spray and arrogantly strutted back to her position. As she had Reyer strike up the orchestra once more, an odd thing happened. Her voice croaked, like something of a toad. The older women whirled around, astounded. She slowly made her way to the edge of the wings. Carlotta tried again.

'Poor fool he makes me laugh, ha ha ha ha ha - croak'

She started to scream, and ran off towards the stage. Mme Giry was lucky enough just to barely get out of her way. She tried to calm down her young students when she heard Andre and Firmin announce that Christine would take her place.

"Now they listen."

Mme Giry sighed as they then announced that the ballet from act three would be performed while the audience waited. She quickly shooed all of the young ballerinas onto the stage.

-

Erik chuckled to himself and made his way to a box that was empty so that he could at least watch his Angel perform. He would not kill Buquet, as tempting as that was. Joseph Buquet was a disgusting bastard. Erik knew that the man watched the dancers dress, the thought of that scoundrel seeing his Angel undressed brought his blood to a boil. As Erik waited for the Opera to begin he heard a voice from behind him.

"Erik, was that really necessary?"

He smiled and turned, facing his dear friend.

"Yes, yes I do believe it was. It was quite amusing if not anything else, and quite effective."

Mme Giry laughed.

"Amusing, I agree completely."

Mme Giry walked forward and placed her hand on Erik's shoulder.

"She looks absolutely radiant. She's very nervous tonight."

Erik smiled softly.

"She'll do brilliantly, she always does."

Mme Giry nodded and left. Erik sat back as the orchestra struck up and his Christine appeared on stage. .

-

Christine stepped into the spotlight and took a deep breath. She looked at Meg, who had taken the role of the Page Boy and smiled.

'Sarifimo you're disguise is perfect! Why, who can this be?'

Piangi entered the stage once more and together they sang. It was honestly embarrassing to her to be singing with him. She was repulsed by him.

"The old fool is leaving!"

She turned then as Piangi made his exit and faced Meg.

'Sarifimo, away with this pretence! You can not speak, but kiss me in my husbands absence.'

She leaned forward and placed the fan over her and meg's faces.

"You're doing brilliantly."

Meg whispered and Christine smiled. She stood up straight again.

Poor fool, he makes me laugh! Ha ha ha ha ha!  
Time I tried to get a better half !

As she finished her last note suddenly there was screaming. She looked around, trying to see what could possibly be wrong. Out of nowhere she was thrown to the ground. She looked and Meg was on top of her.

"Meg? What on earth?"

She saw what on earth could have provoked that. The lifeless body of Joseph Buquet hung from the rafters above.

"Oh god no… Erik!"

-

Erik jumped to his feet. Christine had nearly been crushed by Joseph Buquet's body falling from above.

"What in the hell?"

He muttered to himself. He sure as hell didn't do it this time. Well, then who? He quickly left the box and stayed close to the shadows as he made his way to the stage. What he saw then nearly made his heart stop. Christine, his Angel, running into Raoul's arms. He pressed himself to against the wall, praying not to be seen.

"Raoul, we're not safe here."

They were making they're way to the roof. Erik had no choice in the matter, his heart made him follow.

-

The Phantom hid behind Apollo's Lyre and waited. He knew the back passages of the Opera House so well he could easily beat them. He heard voices then.

'Raoul, I've been there, to his world of unending night! To a world where the daylight dissolves into darkness, darkness. Raoul, I've seen him! Can I ever forget that sight? Can I ever escape from that face? So distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness, darkness '

Erik's jaw dropped.

"No…please."

He whispered.

'But his voice filled my spirit with a strange, sweet sound. In that night there was music in my mind, and through music my soul began to soar! And I heard as I'd never heard before '

He risked a glance at them and saw the look of fear on Christine's face. His heart fell.

'What you heard was a dream and nothing more'

The Viscount's voice sounded different. Erik had heard this before but…now it sounded, harsh. He sounded like he was reprimanding Christine.

'Yet in his eyes all the sadness of the world. Those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore'

'Christine, Christine.'

Erik took a quite breath.

'Christine.'

-

Christine's heart raced as she heard the familiar haunting voice ring out. She turned to Raoul, obviously he hadn't heard it. She'd come so far, she'd worked so hard and Erik hadn't changed. Not a bit! She could feel her heart tear in two. Tears came to her eyes and Raoul pulled her to him and wrapped his arms around her.

'No more talk of darkness, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you, my words will warm and calm you'

Christine shivered and closed her eyes tight. She had no choice.

'_Let me be your freedom, let daylight dry your tears. I'm here, with you, beside you, to guard you and to guide you'_

Christine took a deep breath when she spoke, her voice quivered.

'S-Say you love me every waking moment. Turn my head with talk of summertime. Say you need me with you now and always. Promise me that all you say is true. That's all I ask of you'

Raoul took her hands in his and kissed them softly.

'Let me be your shelter, let me be your light. You're safe, no one will find you, your fears are far behind you'

'All I want is freedom. A world with no more light. And y-you, always beside me. To hold me and to hide me'

Christine gasped. A world with no more light? Had she said that? Raoul didn't seem to notice.

'Then say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Let me lead you from your solitude. Say you need me with you here, beside you. Anywhere you go, let me go too. Christine, that's all I ask of you!'

'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will f-follow you'

She stared at him. She was scared, no doubt about that but what choice did she have?

'Share each day with me, each night, each morning!'

They sang together, there was one thing she needed to hear.

'Say you love me…'

'You know I do.'

She smiled nervously.

'Love me, that's all I ask of you.'

Without any warning at all he pressed his lips on hers. She did love him. She kissed him back and smiled at him.

'Anywhere you go, let me go too. Love me, that's all I ask of you.'

They kissed again but a sudden thought came to her mind. They'd be looking for her. They had to go back inside.

'I must go, they'll wonder where I am. Come with me Raoul'

'Christine, I love you'

She realized then. She had to get away from the Opera Populaire. Maybe this would be different. Maybe Raoul would be different.

'Order your fine horses be with them at the door.'

'And soon you'll be beside me.'

'You'll guard me and you'll guide me.'

Without a backward glance Christine pulled Raoul back into the Opera House.

-

Erik saw them kiss. He saw her kiss him. As they left he came out from his hiding place behind the great statue and leaned his forehead against the statue. Tears fell down his face.

"Oh Christine. Why? Why?"

He slammed his fist into the statue.

'I gave you my music, made your song take wing and now, how you've repaid me, denied me and betrayed me. He was bound to love you when he heard you sing!'

"Christine….Oh, Christine!"

Voices flooded his head once again.

'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Say the word and I will follow you!  
Share each day with me, each night, each morning…'

Erik turned around slowly and looked up at the sky. He ran to the edge of the building and jumped up onto another one of the many statues that donned the roof of the Opera House.

_  
****__'You will curse the day you did not do, all that the phantom asked of you!' _

He jumped back down onto the roof. He cast one look down onto the streets below him and saw Christine and The Viscount get into a carriage. If she was smart, she would not come back. Ah, but he knew Christine well. Her heart would not let her forget the Opera House. She'd return in a few months, until then, he'd wait. He'd be ready. He'd have his revenge.


	5. The Masquerade

TITLE: The Angel's Second Chance: Chapter 4

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters, sadly.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik/Christine ('cause that's how it should be!)

Chapter 4

****

The Masquerade

The opening of the new season at the Opera Populaire. The cast was looking forward to that night. A masquerade for the people who could afford it and a party backstage for those who couldn't. Meg Giry was busy getting ready. As she was 16 this year she was old enough to go to the older parties with her mother. She was excited to show off the pretty new white dress her mother had gotten for her but, most of all, she was excited to see Christine. For the past three months there had been no sign of Christine or her Viscount. They'd left after the accident during 'Ill Muto'. During which time there had also been no sign of the Opera Ghost. The Phantom of the Opera seemed to have just disappeared.

9;It was about five forty-five in the evening which meant she had an hour and fifteen minutes to get ready. She began to get her make-up on as she thought about the last time she'd seen Christine. Her best friend had been getting into the new Patron's carriage. She knew that Christine had known her from when she was really young and Meg was happy to know that Raoul remembered her.

"Meg, do you need any help getting ready dear?"

Meg turned and saw her mother standing in the doorway with a smile on her face. She new that her momma was excited at the thought of Christine's arrival as much as she was. For some reason that Meg couldn't comprehend, her mother wasn't happy to know that Raoul and Christine had got on so well.

"I need some help with my hair, momma. I can never seem to get it right."

The older woman smiled and shut the door behind her. Mme. Giry sat down next to her daughter and began to brush her hair. Meg began to apply some lipstick and then a thought struck her.

"Momma?"

Meg turned slightly to face her mother.

"Why were you so upset when Christine left?"

That was the last thing the elder Giry expected. On accident she pulled her daughter's hair with the brush.

"Ouch."

"Sorry, love, I didn't expect that."

Mme. Giry took a deep breathe and looked into her daughter's eyes.

"If I tell you this, will you swear to me that you will keep it a secret?"

Meg nodded.

"Alright. I believe you're old enough to know."

The older women took another deep breath and took her daughter's hand.

"Well, m'dear, you know that we are both descendants from Gypsy heritage…"

* * *

'Silently the senses abandon their defenses, helpless to resist the notes I write. For I compose, the music of the night'

Erik smiled at his reflection in the mirror. He applied dark make-up around his eyes and sung to himself quietly. He couldn't hide the fact that he was excited for the Bal Masque tonight. He'd present his new opera to the managers and he would regain command of his Opera House. This time he knew how to do it right. This was not a trap for Christine, as was the first time, but his chance to show those two idiots upstairs that he truly was in charge. He washed the black off of his fingers and slicked back his hair, putting on a mask that covered the complete top half of his face. Erik glanced at his reflection again. He honestly hoped this frightened people, his Red Death costume. In one swift motion he grabbed the score for '_Don Juan' _and disappeared behind a tapestry.

* * *

'Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you'

Christine walked up the entrance steps on Raoul's arm. The last three months had been almost a dream. Raoul had proposed and she had accepted. She had completely forgotten the man she knew he could be. He seemed so loving and caring, how could she refuse such a man?

'Flash of mauve, splash of puce! Fool and king, ghoul and goose! Green and black, Queen and priest. Trace of rouge, face of beast. Faces! Take your turn, take a ride on the merry-go-round, in an inhuman race! Eye of gold, thigh of blue! True is false, who is who? Curl of lip, swirl of gown! Ace of hearts, face of clown. Faces! Drink it in, drink it up, 'till you've drowned, in the light, in the sound, but who can name the face?'

But there was something that would always haunt her. Erik. He'd always be there. His voice would always haunt her dreams and plague her daytime. She loved him so much but he hadn't changed. Not at all. Months ago, she'd gone to Mme. Giry in hopes that she could fix this. She promised she would and that Erik would have changed.

'Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds! Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you! Masquerade! Burning glances, turning heads. Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you! Masquerade! Seething shadows, breathing lies. Masquerade! You can fool any friend who ever knew you! Masquerade! Leering satyrs, peering eyes. Masquerade! Run and hide, but a face will still pursue you.'

How true it was. His face would always pursue her. She felt tears form in her eyes and the urge to vomit rising in her stomach. She had married Raoul and when he realized what she missed, the thing that kept her from giving herself completely to him he turned violent. He abused her mentally and physically. She feared Raoul, but, coming back to this time, he seemed so harmless. Raoul would never hurt her. She would try her best to keep her feelings for Erik a secret.

She rounded a corner with Raoul and walked down a dimly lit hallway with her fiancé. She looked at him and he looked at her with pleading eyes.

"Oh Raoul…"

'Think of it,'

"…our secret engagement. Look, your future bride. Just think of it."

She toyed with the ring around her neck.

"Why is it secret? What have we to hide? You promised me."

He leaned in to kiss her but she pulled away.

"No, Raoul, please don't, they'll see."

He sighed.

"Well then let them see. It's an engagement, not a crime."

'Christine, what are you afraid of?'

'Let's not argue (Let's not argue)

Please pretend (I can only hope)

You will understand in time (I'll understand in time)'

He took her in his arms and they began to dance. She let her mind wander to the past three months and how enjoyable they had been.

* * *

Erik waited in the shadows for the most opportune time. He knew when he would appear. He waited, and watched. He saw, then, Christine. The one person he had both longed and despised to see. She was, of course, with her lover. She had, no doubt, spent the off season with him. God knows what they had done together, Erik tried not to imagine. 

'Masquerade! Paper faces on parade. Masquerade! Hide your face so the world will never find you! Masquerade! Every face a different shade. Masquerade! Look around, there's another mask behind you!'

Erik laughed, if they only knew. Any moment now.

'Masquerade! Stop and stare at the sea of smiles around you. Masquerade! Grinning yellows, spinning reds. Masquerade! Take your fill, let the spectacle astound you.'

"Showtime."

* * *

Christine stood with Raoul's arm at her waist and watched the show. This song was performed every year at the annual Bal Masque. She knew all of the words by heart and it was one of her favorite she'd learned at the Opera House. It wasn't until they sang they're final line that she realized, with a mixture of horror and excitement, what would undoubtedly come next.

* * *

'Why so silent, good Monsieurs? Did you think that I had left you for good? Have you missed me, good Monsieurs? I have written you an opera. Here, I bring the finished score. Don Juan Triumphant!'

Erik threw the score down at the feet of Firmin and smirked at La Carlotta.

'Fondest greetings to you all. A few instructions just before rehearsal starts. Carlotta must be taught to act, not her normal trick of strutting round the stage.'

He pulled out his rapier and pointed it at Piangi as he stepped forward. Trying, but failing miserably, to protect his dear Carlotta.

'Our Don Juan must loose some weight/It's not healthy in a man of Piangi's age.'

He then rounded on Andre and Firmin.

'And my managers must learn that their place is in an office, not the arts!'

He turned to Christine, then, and faltered. She looked amazing in her costume. Raoul had disappeared. Run off to get his own rapier, no doubt.

'As for our star, Miss Christine Daae…'

He snapped himself back to reality.

'No doubt she'll do her best! It's true, her voice is good, she knows, though, should she wish to excel, she has much still to learn! If pride will let her return to me, her teacher her teacher…'

He hadn't meant to say that. That was the last thing he wanted was for her to take pity on him. Though, she was coming towards him.

"Oh god…"

He whispered to himself.

* * *

When had Raoul disappeared? She didn't seem to care. All she wanted to do at the moment was hold Erik. His voice had changed again. It was, if possible, more empty. Could she possibly have done this to him? 

"Oh Erik…"

She whispered as she went to him. He was breathing sharply and staring into her eyes. He glanced down and suddenly got very angry. Oh god, the ring.

_'Your chains are still mine,'_

"You belong to me!" 

He ripped the chain from her neck and turned from her. She couldn't just let him disappear like that. She went after him.

"Erik!"

She screamed after him but a shot had rung out and Erik was gone, through the trap door. She felt a white hot pain in her left arm. As she looked down she saw blood seeping through her dress. She suddenly felt very dizzy and heard a lot of screaming. She fell to the floor.


	6. The Graveyard and the Swordfight

TITLE: **The Angel's Second Chance**: Chapter 5

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik/Christine (Wouldn't have it any other way.)

Hey, thanks to all of you who have reviewed. You really give me confidence. I'd like to thank Invader Nina for helping me along with Don Juan Triumphant and **Sweet-Intoxication**** for your prodding. Love you all. Here it is. Chapter five. What causes the swordfight in the graveyard.**

Chapter 5

****

The Graveyard and the Swordfight

Mme. Giry watched in horror as Christine fell the stone floor covered in her own blood.

"Christine!"

Meg screamed and ran to her friend. She pulled Christine's head into her lap and began to cry. Mme. Giry swiftly knelt at her daughter's side and looked around at the people just starring.

"Call a doctor you fools! She's dying!"

"Mamma! Who did this to her!"

Mme. Giry looked around wildly for the culprit. If she found that person, she would personally see to it that they were put to death! She caught sight of something she thought impossible. The Viscount de Chagny holding a smoking pistol with a look of terror on his face.

"You! You heartless bastard! You did this to Christine!"

The elder women rose and ran to him, ready to strangle him with her own hands when Andre caught her.

"My dear, we'll see to the bottom of this. There will be no need to harm the Viscount."

The women collapsed to the floor in tears. When she looked over at Christine she suddenly screamed out.

"Call a doctor you fools! She'll die!"

Meg kissed her friend's forehead.

"Please, Christine, wake up. Please…don't leave us."

* * *

Erik dropped to the floor and began to walk back towards his lair. Christine had tried to stop him and that notion made him laugh to himself. She wanted her ring back no doubt. Where was Raoul anyway? The Viscount had suddenly disappeared at Erik's arrival.

He took a back way and avoided the lake. He didn't feel much like taking the long route. As he reached his home he sat down at his organ and laid his head in his hands.

"Christine…"

He whispered to himself. Tears came to his eyes but Erik suppressed them. He didn't know how he could possibly love someone this much and hate them at the same moment.

"Damn you…damn you, you little viper."

He tore the skull mask from his face and threw it to the ground. He plunged into his work. Playing a piece from his _Don Juan._

_

* * *

_

Christine opened her eyes and saw nothing but blurry shapes. Her arm was numb and she felt tight bandaging around it. She lay there trying to figure out what had happened. She heard voices, but they sounded far away. She strained herself to listen.

"He could have killed her, Monsieur Firmin!"

It was Mme. Giry. She sounded angry but also very sad.

"I understand that Madam, but without his patronage we would surely be ruined."

She heard, then, a sigh of frustration.

"Fine! If he harms her again, let us pray that God himself takes pity."

There was silence and someone left the room. She felt a hand on her forehead.

"Thank god, Christine. I was afraid you wouldn't wake."

She tried to speak to Mme. Giry but could only make out a few words.

"Where…..is……what?"

She took a deep breath and tried again.

"Erik?"

She heard the older women laugh quietly.

"He does not know what happened, my dear. If he did, I'm afraid you're fiancé would no doubt be killed."

"What happened?"

Christine managed to choke out.

"Monsieur de Chagny made an attempt at Erik's life. He didn't account on you interfering. You were shot by a pistol in the arm."

Christine whimpered. The sudden realization of her pain coming to her.

"Erik…"

"He is fine Christine. He doesn't know."

"Madam Giry, I need to be alone. I want to see no one."

"Christine, what happened? Between you and Erik?"

Christine shook her head.

"Let me alone for a while. I need to think about some things. When I sort it out, I will tell you."

Mme. Giry sighed and stood. She cast one last look down at the confused girl and left the room.

* * *

Erik stood, exhausted, and made his way to his bed. A sudden noise made him turn.

"Who dares?"

"It is only me, Erik."

The Phantom smiled and placed his normal white mask over his face.

"Madam Giry, may I be of some service to you?"

The women looked frantic. She'd been crying for sometime, quite obviously. Erik went to her.

"What's wrong?"

"It's Christine, Monsieur. She's been injured."

Erik's mouth dropped open.

"What! How!"

Mme. Giry fought back tears once more.

"The Viscount…when you appeared, at the Masque, Monsieur de Chagny apparently disappeared to retrieve his pistol. He tried to kill you Erik. Christine got in his way."

Erik dropped to his knees. She had tried to stop him, it had nearly gotten her killed.

"Christine…."

Erik buried his face in his hands.

"What have I done?"

He whispered to himself and then slammed his hands to the ground.

"Why? Why, God, must you curse me like this? What did I do that was so horrible? What did Christine do? She didn't deserve that!"

Mme. Giry placed a hand on his shoulder. She had promised Christine she wouldn't say a word. She couldn't break that promise now.

"Erik, do you wish to see her?"

The Phantom slowly stood and looked at his friend.

"I need to….but…."

She took his hand.

"Come, I will take you to her."

As they walked up the stairs Mme. Giry noticed that it was nearly dawn. Surely no one would be awake at this hour. When they reached the door to where Christine lay the older woman knocked softly.

"Mademoiselle Daae?"

She creaked the door open slowly.

"Christine? Are you-"

The room was empty.

"Where is she?"

Erik was in a panic.

"I don't…"

As she turned he was already heading down the stairs.

"Good luck Erik."

* * *

"Where to Mamselle?

Christine placed coins in the man's hand.

"The cemetery."

The young girl picked up some flowers out of a vase and went to the carriage. As she climbed in her arm began to ache. It was in a sling but that would not stop the pain.

"To my father's grave please. Ouch…"

She grasped her arm as the carriage began to move, her thoughts drifted to Erik. Raoul would have killed him. That was different. Last time her fiancé brought out his precious rapier, not a pistol! She wondered if her Phantom even knew what had happened. His last words to her rang in her head.

"You belong to me!"

She did. Sometimes she didn't want to, but it was true. Her mind and soul belonged to him. That's why she'd gone to Mme. Giry in the first place. After she married Raoul he had forbidden her to work at the Opera Populaire. It was only then she realized how in love she truly was with the Opera Ghost. He had shown her a love that no one could match. Raoul, somehow, knew this. He knew she loved Erik. He became abusive. She would cry herself to sleep at night, begging God to let Erik sing to her once more.

'In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name.'

The carriage slowed to a stop outside the gates of the cemetery and the driver helped her out of the car.

"Thank you, Monsieur."

He did not reply. She entered the cemetery and looked around. She missed her father so much and she desperately wished she could talk to him.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Her father promised her he would send her the Angel of Music. She got her wish, only to have it ripped from her time and time again. Oh Erik…"

'You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and father, then my world was shattered.'

She made her familiar path to the Daae tomb, unaware she was being watched.

'Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.'

She thought of her Phantom. Lost and alone.

'Wishing I could hear your voice again, knowing that I never would. Dreaming of you won't help me to do, all that you dreamed I could!'

There were beautiful statues of Angel's all over the graveyard.

"Poppa."

'Passing bells and sculpted angels, cold and monumental. Seem, for you, the wrong companions, you were warm and gentle.'

As she walked she barely felt the cold. The falling snow seemed to avoid her. Tears welled in her eyes and she wanted her father. She wanted him to hold her and tell her everything would be alright. She wanted Erik, too. She would never have him. He wont change!

'Too many years fighting back tears, why can't the past just die!'

She had spent all that time looking for things to give to Mme. Giry. The old Gypsy had sworn she'd make it alright!

'_Wishing you were somehow here again, knowing we must say goodbye! Try to forgive, teach me to live! Give me the strength to try!'_

It was all for nothing. Her Angel had not changed. Yet, she needed him so.

'No more memories, no more silent tears! No more gazing across the wasted years! Help me say goodbye... help me say goodbye!'

She was at his grave. She hadn't even realized it, tears were flowing.

* * *

Erik knelt upon the 'Daae' tomb. His Christine was crying, her arm in a sling. He wanted to massacre the young Viscount. He knew she'd recognize his voice if he sang to her.

'Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance.'

He prayed that this gave her some comfort.

* * *

Christine heard Erik's voice and her heart skipped. Did he think she didn't know who he was?

'Angel or father? Friend or phantom? Who is it there, staring?'

She sang to the bodiless voice, though she knew who was there. She knew he'd reply.

'Have you forgotten your Angel?'

'Angel, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper.'

* * *

Erik longed to hold her.

'Too long you've wandered in winter, far from my fathering gaze.'

'Wildly my mind beats against you.'

'You resist…'

'Yet (your) the soul obeys…'

* * *

Christine loved singing with him. It gave her the chills. She stood and looked at the roof of the tomb.

'Angel of Music! I denied you, turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music! My protector...  
Come to me, strange Angel…'

'Angel of Music! You denied me, turning from true beauty  
Angel of Music! Do not shun me  
Come to your strange Angel…'

Christine held her arm out.

"Erik, come down. Please."

* * *

Erik jumped down to face her. He slowly stepped towards her.

'I am your Angel of Music... Come to me; Angel of Music'

To his relief she walked towards him. She seemed relieved by his presence. Erik was slightly dazed by her stare and didn't notice someone coming.

* * *

He was there, right in front of her. He looked so worried about her. She wondered if he knew who had hurt her. She wanted to tell him, she wanted to tell him everything. She heard something, then, from behind her. A horse and….

"Oh god, no…"

"No, Christine, wait! Wait!"

"Raoul!"

"Whatever you believe, this man - this thing - is not your father!"

Was he really that thick? Is that what he believed! That she thought Erik was her father? She laughed, it was funny, she couldn't help it!

"I know he's not my father Raoul!"

She turned her head but Erik was gone. Where in the world could he be?

* * *

Erik was sick of this. Whenever he got the time alone with Christine that boy interfered. He would finish this. He would not be so foolish this time. He walked back towards the gate of the cemetery when he heard something.

"Afraid to fight me Opera Ghost?"

He whirled around. That little upstart was provoking him on! His hand moved for his rapier but he stopped himself. No. He would not fight him. Erik turned around again.

"Raoul! Stop it!"

He heard Christine's voice, pleading with Raoul to come back. He smiled but someone grabbed his arm and turned him around. He starred Raoul in the eye.

"Get…away…from me."

Erik growled. There was something in the Viscount's eye. A menacing look.

"Come on, old man. Fight for her. Take your precious Angel from me. See if it's as easy taking her back as it was snatching her from you."

Erik snarled and pushed Raoul to the ground. He drew his rapier and put the point to his throat.

"What **exactly** do you mean by that, Monsieur de Chagny."

Raoul laughed and the sight brought Erik's blood to a boil.

"Do you know how easy it was to draw her from you? It's funny, really, how easily stage hands can be paid off. They'll even commit murder if the price is right."

Realization dawned on the Phantom. Raoul had paid a stage hand to kill Buquet. He had framed Erik.

"You!"

The Viscount laughed again and kicked Erik off his feet, knocking the man to the ground. Raoul jumped up and unsheathed his own rapier.

"Now, fight me Phantom."

* * *

Christine watched in horror as Erik fell to the ground. She screamed as the two men began to fight each other.

"No! Raoul! Erik! Please stop!"

She couldn't bare to watch one kill the other. She had to stop them. Christine ran down the stairs but tripped, falling on her already injured arm. She cried out.

* * *

Erik turned his head as he heard Christine cry out in pain, she was on the ground. She had fallen on her arm.

"Christine!"

That momentary distraction, however gave Raoul the advantage. He lunged foreword and sliced Erik's chest. The wound was shallow, true, but that did not take away from the pain. The wounded man cried out and fell to his knees. Erik opened his eyes and glared at Raoul. In one swift motion he slid his own rapier across the young Viscount's left bicep.

* * *

Christine looked up in time to see Erik fall to the ground. Blood protruding from his chest. She screamed and crawled over to him.

"Erik! Oh god, Erik no!"

As soon as she made her way to him Raoul yanked her to a standing position.

"Christine, get on the horse."

She looked down at her fallen Angel. Raoul had hurt him. This was all so much different.

"No, Raoul, I wont."

"What!"

He spat in disbelief. Clasping her hurt arm she turned to her fiancé.

"I said no, Raoul."

"Christine…"

Erik spoke her name threw a clenched jaw.

"Christine…I love-"

"Shut up you vile creature!"

Raoul let out a yell and withdrew a pistol from his belt.

"Christine. Ms. Daae, get on the horse."

He cocked the gun and pointed it at Erik.

"Now."

Christine clasped her hand over her mouth. She looked at Raoul, pleadingly.

"Raoul, please…no."

"Get….on….the horse, Christine."

"Do….what he says Angel."

Tears were streaming down the young girl's face and she nodded. She turned and went to the horse. Raoul followed, not taking his eyes off the Phantom. He placed her on the horse and climbed up himself. He kicked the animal in it's side and they rode off.

* * *

Erik, shaking, got to his feet. He would need to see Mme. Giry about the wound. She would know how to mend it. What had just happened? Christine had wanted to stay here, with him? Raoul had threatened her. He had threatened to kill Erik had she not left with him.

"Christine, my Angel, I will have you back. I do have an idea my love."

He returned to the abandoned carriage and climbed in. He snapped the reigns and the horses began to move. _Don Juan _opened in two days. He formed his plan in his mind but he would need to contact his Angel well before then. He prayed Mme. Giry wouldn't be apposed to helping.


	7. Ordeal by Fire

TITLE: **The Angel's Second Chance**: Chapter 6

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik/Christine (Wouldn't have it any other way.)

****

Yes, here it is, Chapter 6. What exactly is Erik's plan? He he he he.

Chapter 6

****

Ordeal by Fire

Christine spent the next day doing absolutely nothing but rehearsing. She vowed to herself that she would be flawless. She awoke at five o'clock that morning and dressed swiftly. She went down to the stage and began warming up, alone. Raoul, thankfully, was nowhere in sight. She sat down on the stage and took in the silence. It was almost eerie how quiet it was. She decided now was a perfect time to warm up.

__

'Think of me, think of me fondly when we've said goodbye. Remember me, once in a while please promise me you'll try.'

She closed her eyes, remembering what Erik had taught her. Give in to the music. Surrender to it's beauty. Her song changed.

__

'Angel of Music, guide and guardian, grant to me your glory.'

****

She stood up and straightened her shoulders, holding her head up as she'd been taught.

__

'I haven't forgotten my Angel!'

Her voice shook with emotion but she kept singing. She hoped beyond hope that he was listening.

__

'Angel, oh, speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper?'

Christine felt tears fall from her eyes but she didn't care.

'Angel of Music! I denied you! Turning from true beauty. Angel of Music! My protector...  
Come to me, strange Angel…'

"Erik!"

She called out to him. She needed him so much.

'Come to me Angel of Music!'

"Erik! Please!"

She fell, sobbing, to her knees. She wanted nothing more then to hold him. She wanted to kiss him and tell him how sorry she was for getting him hurt. She didn't care if he'd killed Buquet anymore. She needed him. Her voice shook with emotion as she sang.

__

'You were once my one companion, you were all that mattered. You were once a friend and lover, then my world was shattered.'

She wrapped her arms around herself. Her wounded arm now out of it's sling was still wrapped in a bandage, it was still so sore.

__

'Wishing you were somehow here again, wishing you were somehow near. Sometimes it seemed if I just dreamed, somehow you would be here.'

She laid there, in the middle of the stage. Her body was shaking terribly. How was she going to do this. If the same thing happened as last time and Erik sang with her on stage…she wouldn't be able to do it. She'd loose control.

"Erik…god…please come."

-

Erik couldn't bare this sight. She wanted him to come to her. The Viscount was surely asleep. There was no danger. He crept up behind her as silently as possible and whispered to her.

__

'Christine, Christine.'

-

Slowly, Christine turned to face him. She sat up and flung herself into his arms and completely lost control of her emotions. To her relief, he held her. He stroked her hair and she couldn't remember feeling more safe.

"Erik, please, don't make me do this. Don't make me go back to him. I want you! I want to stay with you! I don't care about Buquet!"

-

Erik gathered her completely in his arms and sat, cradling her to his body. So, that's why she suddenly turned to Raoul. She thought he'd killed Joseph.

"Angel, Christine, I didn't kill Joseph Buquet. I was watching your performance. It was…"

He didn't have the heart to tell her. She was so fragile right now. How could he tell her what had really happened. There'd be time for that later.

"Christine, my love. I know what I'm about to say is the last thing you wish to hear but if you truly love me…if you really want to be with me you must do it."

She nodded and clung to him tighter.

"Christine, you must act like you still want Raoul."

"Erik, please…"

"No, Angel, listen. Go through rehearsals as usual. No doubt he will have some plan for my downfall. Go to him. Aid him in his plan. The night of the performance I will come to you. I will take you away from here. We will get away my sweet. I promise."

Christine nodded and tightened her grip around him.

__

'Promise me that all you say is true…'

Erik smiled and laughed quietly.

__

'Love me, that's all I ask of you.'

He sang to her and it seemed to soothe her.

"My sweet, I must go. I will come to you. I swear to it."

Christine stood still shaking.

"When?"

Erik took her hand and pressed it to his lips.

"You will know. Until then, sing my Angel of Music."

-

Christine smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. She called out to him before he left.

__

'He's there, the Phantom of the Opera!'

She turned back to face the empty seats of the auditorium.

__

'You have brought me to that moment when words run dry, to that moment when speech disappears into silence! Silence.'

-

Mme. Giry helped Christine into her costume. It was a stunning dress. It outlined her frame perfectly. Christine was shaking from nervousness but she was humming happily to herself at the same time. A tune that the older woman knew well. She laughed and sang along.

'Prima Dona your song shall live again, you took a snub, but there's a public who needs you'

Christine laughed and turned to face her friend.

"I'm sorry Madam Giry, the tune's just stuck in my head. I can nearly hear La Carlotta's voice too."

Mme. Giry smiled at Christine.

"Ah, yes, and for that I am truly sorry. Now come here, let me get this in your hair."

Christine sat at her vanity and let Mme. Giry entwine the rose in her hair.

"If you don't mind me asking, love, what is it that makes you so happy?"

Christine sighed and turned to face her as the old woman finished putting her hair right.

"Can you keep a secret? What am I talking about? Of course you can! Well…"

She motioned for Mme. Giry to sit next to her.

"Erik has a plan. He is coming for me tonight and we are leaving! We'll finally be together Madam Giry!"

The Ballet mistress stood and placed her hand to her lips.

"What is it? What's wrong."

"M'dear, I over heard the Viscount talking with the managers today. There's a plot on Erik's life."

Christine gasped and stood, she grabbed the older women by the arm.

"What? It's the same as last time, isn't it! The police will be there…oh god. Please don't let him go onstage."


	8. Don Juan Triumphant

TITLE: **The Angel's Second Chance**: Chapter 7

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik/Christine (Wouldn't have it any other way.)

Okay, here it is. _Don Juan Triumphant_. Will the plan succeed?

Chapter 7

**__**

Don Juan Triumphant

'Seal my fate

Christine waited anxiously back stage for Piangi to shut his big mouth. She was absolutely certain that once she was on stage Erik would come to her. She went over the plan again in her mind as she waited. She felt a warm hand on her shoulder and turned to see Mme. Giry.

"Good luck, m'dear. To both of you. In case I do not see either of you again."

She kissed Christine's cheek twice.

"Thank you Madam Giry."

She hugged the older woman and returned the kisses.

"One for you and one for Meg."

'Here's my hat, my cloak and sword. Conquest is assured, if I do not forget myself and laugh…'

That was Christine's cue. Madam Giry pushed her a little.

"Go!"

Christine slowly walked on stage as if in a dream. Soon, she would sing with her Angel once more. She was shaking but she would be flawless. She owed him that much.

_'. . . no thoughts within her head, but thoughts of joy! No dreams within her heart but dreams of love!'_

Christine was surprised with herself. She really had come far. He'd be pleased with her. She kneeled on the stage floor, pretending to busy herself with the basket of roses, and waited for the voice she knew would come.

'Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey.'

She smiled and looked down further. He still gave her chills.

* * *

Erik lowered the cloak from his face and looked at the his Angel, just sitting on the stage floor. God, how he wanted to take her away then. No, he told himself, he had to keep control, he had to continue.

'You have come here, in pursuit of your deepest urge. In pursuit of that wish which till now has been silent, silent.'

As she turned and looked upon him he placed his finger gently to his lips.

* * *

She smiled and looked at him. So that's how it was going to be? He was going to tempt her through this? Two could play at that game. She shyly let one sleeve on her dress fall down her shoulder.

* * *

He shivered, she was playing too, then. Erik smirked at her.

'I have brought you, that our passions that may fuse and merge. In your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defenses, completely succumbed to me. Now you are here with me, no second thoughts. You've decided, decided.'

He slowly walked to her and held out his hand. She took it and stood, facing him.

'Past the point of no return. No backward glances. Our games of make-believe are at an end. Past all thoughts of "if" or "when"! No use resisting! Abandon thought and let the dream descend.'

He ran his hand through her hair very gently, just enough to grasp the ends of her hair.

'What raging fires shall flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us?'

He pulled her roughly to him, her back against his chest and slid his hand across her neck. She leaned into him. He loved it.

'Past the point of no return, the final threshold! What warm unspoken secrets will we learn beyond the point of no return?'

* * *

Christine had to do everything in her power to keep from having her way with him right there on the stage. Never in her life had she wanted anything more. Now, though, at last it was her turn.

'You have brought me to that moment when words run dry! To that moment when speech disappears into silence, silence.'

She sang with her soul, as he'd taught her. Her heart sped up as he closed his eyes, almost like her voice was intoxicating to him.

'I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why! In my mind I've already imagined our bodies entwining, defenseless and silent! Now I am here with you, no second thoughts. I've decided, decided.'

She placed her hand on his shoulder and let it lazily slid down his arm. Her fingertips barely grazed his hand and she began to walk towards the spiral staircase.

'Past the point of no return, no going back now! Our passion-play has now at last begun. Past all thought of right or wrong! One final question, how long should we two wait before we're one?'

As she sung it she realized, the words were truthful. She meant every syllable for him. She wanted him so.

'When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames of lust consume us?'

They both reached to top of the bridge at the same time. Erik and Christine looked at each other, passion in each other's eyes.

* * *

Erik threw off his cloak, giving Christine a seductive, or what he hoped was, look. Their voices combined then.

'Past the point of no return, the final threshold.'

He pulled her to him, turning her to fit his body. She brought his hand to her face and leaned into it.

'The bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn! We've passed the point of no return.'

They stood there a few moments, letting the feeling of each other wash over them. Erik loved her so much.

'Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime. Lead me save me from my solitude.'

* * *

With tears in her eyes, Christine kissed his palm and turned to face him, she looked into his eyes and, without even realizing it, sang back to him.

'Say you want me with you here, beside you.'

He seemed astonished. He obviously hadn't been expecting that. They're voices combined then.

'Anywhere you go let me go too!'

She leaned into him, she wanted to kiss his pain away.

'Christine, that's all I ask of-'

A single shot ran out through the Opera Populaire then. It splintered the wood mere centimeters from where Erik was standing. He instantly threw Christine behind him, acting as a sort of shield.

"Erik!"

With reflexes she herself did not know she possessed, Christine Daae unsheathed her Phantom's rapier. She darted underneath his arm and cut the rope she had placed. She smiled as she slid the blade through the rope. She turned and faced Erik, sliding his rapier back into it's sheath.

"Get us out of here, Angel."

* * *

It all happened so fast. Had that really just happened. Had Christine planned to bring down the chandelier? As she turned back to him he smiled a rare smile.

"Christine…"

He pulled her swiftly to him, pressing his lips down on hers and with his foot he kicked the lever that he knew was there. He felt himself fall and he held on to Christine tighter. As they hit the floor he braced her compact.

"Christine, I…that…"

* * *

She laughed, though she was shaking, that had not been a simple task.

"Is my Phantom speechless?"

She kissed him tenderly.

"You're not the only one who knows how to bring down a chandelier, Monsieur."

His mouth dropped open a little bit.

* * *

What in the world could she have meant by that?

"Wait, Christine? How did you."

She placed a finger over his mouth.

"Dear Erik. Who do you think asked Madam Giry to send you back to this time? I missed you so, my love. My heart refused to beat without yours near."

She had done this. She couldn't live without him? What was happening? This was all Christine? His vision blurred and tears fell down his face.

"My Angel, you don't need this."

She gently took off his mask, he didn't care, he could barely feel it anyway.

"You…you did this? You really wanted me with you?"

His voice was choked with emotion, and she kissed him softly.

"I asked Madam Giry to use her gypsy connection with magic to send us back. She did something so that she would retain her memories too. Only you and I were sent back to this time, we were given a second chance, my love."

Erik's body shook, he knew it, he didn't care. He kissed his Christine with all the passion he'd concealed for her. She wrapped her arms tightly around him.

* * *

Christine pulled back, her lips still lingering on his.

"Come on, Erik. We have to leave, now! We have to go before everyone comes looking for us."

She pulled him to a standing position and he wrapped his arms around her waist. They walked like that, making their way down to Erik's lair.

'Christine, I love you.'

Erik spoke in her ear and she smiled, leaning her face into his neck. As they reached his home Erik reluctantly loosened his hold on his Angel.

"Christine, go into my room, retrieve my mask for me? Don't look at me like that, I just don't want to startle anyone when we leave."

She rolled her eyes.

"Alright, fine, but as soon as we're out of France you are not allowed to wear it around me."

He laughed quietly and gathered up some music he'd had on his organ. She walked into the room and instantly a hand was placed over her mouth. It was cold and she tried to scream but a harsh voice spoke in her ear.

"You and that monster are not the only ones who were lucky enough to have been given a second chance, Mademoiselle Daae."

She knew that voice by heart.

Raoul….


	9. Down Once More

TITLE: **The Angel's Second Chance**: Chapter 8

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik/Christine (Wouldn't have it any other way.)

Here it is. Raoul's comeuppance. Thanks to Kat, Nina and of course Sweet-Intoxication. This is obviously not the last chapter but, the phans have spoken.

Chapter 8

****

Down Once More

Christine's body went rigid. What in the hell did Raoul mean by that? Was he effected by the spell too? She tried to force her heart to stop beating so fast, but it was useless. Oh god she wanted to warn Erik. It was no use. Raoul was a great deal stronger then she.

"Christine? Are you alright, my love?"

Erik's gentle voice made Raoul laugh quietly in her ear.

"I could kill him right now, you know. He wouldn't even see it coming. Do you think you'd be the last thing he'd think of, my dear?"

Christine began to shake uncontrollably. She was hysterical but strangely silent. There was no way to warn him. Raoul was right, he could kill Erik right now and there was nothing she could do about it. She tried to make a sound but it came out a hoarse whisper. Raoul's hand tightened it's grip on her mouth and, his hand being so big, it nearly cut off her oxygen. Erik's voice came through again.

"Christine, darling, what's wrong?"

"Tell him you're fine. Christine, anything funny and I'll kill you both. Him first."

She felt his pistol press into her neck and she whimpered. What could she do? Christine couldn't refuse. She nodded stiffly. Raoul's hand left her mouth and came to rest on her neck.

"I-I'm fine, Erik. I-I just…hit my arm on the corner of…of your dresser. I'm fine though, I'll be right out…"

She tried her best not to let her fear show through. Raoul's cold hand came back over her mouth.

"Good, now, do you know any other exit out of here? Other then the lake and the one you came by?"

Christine thought hard, she didn't. She shook her head, no. Raoul was angry at this reaction and he pressed the gun harder into her neck.

"Damn you girl. I guess we'll have to do this the hard way.Now, go, don't keep your precious Phantom waiting."

Christine felt her eyes tear up as she realized the only thing that could have meant. He was going to hurt Erik. She knew it, there was no stopping it. Raoul urged her foreword and she stepped out of the darkness of his room. Erik was there, standing by his organ, his back turned towards them.

"This is almost too simple."

Raoul whispered in her ear. She let out a whimper.

* * *

Erik knew something was wrong in her voice, it was more then hurting her wounded arm. It was pure fear. Something was wrong with Christine and he had a hunch. He still had his rapier at his side. Whatever was wrong with her, he'd deal with. He remained as quiet as he could, keeping his back turned to his room. He knew someone was coming out, he could hear them. There were definitely two people and he instantly knew what was wrong. He heard the faint sounds of Christine's whimper.

"Restrain yourself, Erik."

He said under his breath. He had to wait until they were close, close enough for him to do some damage to the Viscount. He heard it then, the cocking of a pistol. He hadn't exactly counted on that. He flinched as he thought of where that pistol might be pointing. He prayed at himself, rather then at Christine.

* * *

Raoul pushed her a little farther, if she reached out she could touch him, but her husband would not allow that. Raoul held the gun in front of him and pointed it at the back of Erik's head. No, Christine could not let this happen. They'd come so far! She would not let him do this. She thought of the only thing she could think of doing. She bit Raoul's hand, hard. He cried out in pain and lowered the gun slightly.

* * *

Erik reacted fast, he drew his rapier and turned, slashing at the Viscount and just nicking his shoulder. Raoul dropped the gun and Christine kicked it, running into Erik's arms. The Viscount clutched his arm and Erik thrust the sword point to his neck.

"Get up."

The Phantom said with an eerie calmness. Slowly, Raoul got to his feet, breathing quickly. He shot a viscous look at Christine.

"You vile whore. So you've come back her to become his little slut have you? Does he know you're married?"

Erik felt his blood come to a boil. Was the Viscount that stupid? He pressed the blade into his neck enough to draw blood.

"Hold your tongue if you wish to keep it, Monsieur de Chagny."

He growled at the younger boy. Erik had never hated someone so deeply in his life.

"Christine, did he hurt you?"

* * *

"No, he didn't."

Christine choked out through her tears. She pressed her body as close as she could get to Erik. She closed her eyes, desperate not to look upon the face of her husband.

"Raoul, how did you come back? How are you here?"

The Viscount laughed, wickedly.

"You thought you were alone in your dressing room when Giry performed that witchcraft?"

Christine gasped. She had felt she was being watched, she thought it was just old memories resurfacing. She let out a cry, she should have checked the room. This was all her fault. Mme. Giry had told her to make sure she was alone, she was too exhilarated with the thought of making things the way they were meant to be!

"Erik this is all my fault."

"No, do not blame yourself Christine. I was caught off-guard, that's all."

"God, you've gotten uglier since last I saw you, Phantom."

Raoul looked at Erik with such disgust and hate that if looks could kill Erik would be eviscerated on the spot. It was true, though. There were new marks and scars on his face then before. He'd done them to himself. It had been, once, the only way to deal with his torment. The Opera Ghost smirked and pushed the point of his rapier slightly deeper. To his surprise it was Christine who spoke then. Her voice trembled with hatred and fear. It surprised Erik.

"Shut your mouth you disgusting creature."

* * *

She wanted Erik to end it. Her feelings surprised even herself. She thought about telling her love to end it there, to slit her husband's throat. Raoul glared at her.

"Is that anyway to speak to your husband, Christine?"

She felt new tears forming in her eyes and tightened her grip around Erik.

"Let it be quick, my love."

She felt his body twitch.

* * *

What on earth could that possibly mean? Did she want him to kill Raoul, her husband, her childhood lover whom she'd left him for?

"Christine, what are you saying?"

Came Raoul's frightened reply.

Erik was too stunned to speak.

* * *

"I'm saying I want you gone! I want your face never to haunt my dreams again! I still have scars on my back from you Raoul! I can still feel the bruises you gave me. Your very presence terrifies every fiber in my body and I hate you for that! I want my childhood friend back! That's all we were, Raoul. We were only meant to be friends, you and I! This is where I was meant to be! Here, with Erik. Surrounded by the comforting, welcoming darkness and music! He is my Angel of Music and I am his proud student and lover!"

She moved from Erik's grasp, then and walked to the organ. The wedding ring that Raoul had given her lay there. It was still connected to the chain she had worn around her neck and dangled it in front of her.

"I denied him once to save your pitiful life. I will not be that foolish again."

She let the chain fall to the floor and slipped the ring on her finger, she brought it to her lips and she kissed it, letting her tears drip onto the ring.

"I love you my Angel, my Erik."

* * *

Erik's mouth dropped slightly open as he heard Christine speak. When had she become such a forceful, strong woman. He loved it so much. As everything she had said sunk in something made bile rise up into his stomach. 'I still have scars on my back from you Raoul! I can still feel the bruises you gave me.' He had abused her. Raoul had hurt his precious Angel. His heart sped up, he should do it. He knew he should, Christine had told him to end it. He was still in shock, too stunned to move. Raoul broke the silence.

"Christine, how can you love this monster? Why in the hell do you choose him over me? It sickens me!"

Erik hadn't been paying attention to Raoul, he had noticed the Viscount moving his hand slowly behind his back. He had failed to notice Raoul take the spare pistol out of his belt and raise it to Christine. The look of horror on her face then slammed him back down to reality.

"Viscount, if you so much as cock that gun I will remove your head from your neck."

Raoul smiled.

"I'm a good marksman, Phantom. She'd be dead before I hit the ground."

* * *

Christine couldn't take her eyes off the gun, it terrified her. She didn't know Raoul was capable of this. Raoul seemed so innocent, how was he capable of murder? Had he been the one who killed Buquet?

"Drop your rapier, creature."

With a clanging sound the sword hit the floor.

"Christine, come here."

Raoul held out his free arm to her.

"Oh my god…"

She whispered to herself. What was she going to do? She really didn't want to die but she'd rather die then return to him.

"No."

She said, her voice barely more then a whisper.

"Christine, now!"

"No Raoul! I wont! I'd rather die!"

* * *

Raoul's face fell. He didn't want to, but if he didn't have her no one would. He would not loose Christine to this monster.

"So be it then."

He pulled the trigger.

* * *

She was screaming. Raoul was going to kill her.

"No."

It wouldn't happen. Erik moved in front of her, throwing her body to the ground. He felt the bullet tear through his shoulder.

* * *

Christine watched in absolute horror as Erik fell, bleeding, to the ground.

"Erik!"

Raoul was walking to him, her Angel, laying there bleeding on the floor. The bastard Viscount who had once been her closest friend and at one point her devoted husband. She wanted him dead now. Christine wanted Raoul to die for what he'd done. Without thinking Christine pulled up the skirt of her costume and withdrew a dagger from her garter.

'Pitiful creature of darkness, what kind of life have you known…'

She sang and walked to him. Raoul turned at the sound of Christine's voice.

'God give me courage to show you, you are all alone.'

She spat these words at him but the boy threw his arms around her neck. She ran the dagger through his stomach.

* * *

Erik's body was going numb and his vision was blurry. He could hear Christine's voice ringing out in the cavern that was his home. He blinked once, trying to clear his vision and saw Raoul's arms around her.

"Christine…no…."

The boy fell forward and his Angel stepped aside. Erik watched the Viscount fall into the water and he heard a splash. The last thing he remembered was seeing Christine's tear-streaked face and her blood-stained hands and then, darkness.

* * *

Christine stood there for a moment, completely in shock at what she'd just done. She killed him. Raoul was dead and it was her doing.

"What did I just do…"

She whispered to herself. Her eyes fell on Erik's body, he was lying in his own blood. She came back down to reality hard and ran to him, kneeling at his side.

"Erik! Erik please, can you hear me? Erik it's me, it's Christine!"

His eyes remained closed and she thought of only one thing she could do. She ran to his room and got the blanket off of his bed, she placed it over him in hopes to keep his body warm. She ripped the bottom of her shirt and tied it around his shoulder to stop the blood flow.

"Erik, I'll be right back my love. I'm going to get Madam Giry. She can help. Please, don't die."

She kissed his cold lips and ran, through the water, up the passageway and slid back the mirror. The building was on fire. The chandelier had lit the place up in flames. She opened the door to the hallway and smoke came into the dressing room. She called out.

"Madam Giry!"

She didn't want to go out into the hallway but it was the only way she could save Erik.

"Madam Giry! Where are you?"

She began to cough and she couldn't see anymore, she was freezing cold from her waist down. She felt a strong hand grasp her shoulder.

"Christine, is that you?"

It was Mme Giry's voice, Christine grabbed her hand.

"It's….Erik…..Raoul…shot…him…"

She said between coughing. The woman pulled her hard back into the dressing room.

"What! Tell me, is he alright?"

Christine shook her head.

"He needs help, now!"

Mme Giry nodded.

"Go, I shall be there shortly."

"But…"

"Go! Go now!"

Christine ran back through the open mirror and down the dark passageway.

"Please, Madam Giry, hurry."


	10. Christine's Confession and Madam Giry's ...

TITLE: **The Angel's Second Chance**: Chapter 9

AUTHOR: EriksSylvia

DISTRIBUTION: If you want to put this somewhere else email me first.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own any characters.

RATING: R

SUMMARY: Erik is sent back in time for one last chance. Can he make Christine fall in love with him?

COUPLES: Erik/Christine (Wouldn't have it any other way.)

Okay, this is the second to last chapter. I know I have been slacking and working on two other projects! I'm sorry! Thanks for the reviews though!

Chapter 9

****

Christine's Confession and Giry's Power

Mme. Giry winded her way down through the catacombs of the Opera Populaire with a bag at her side. She barely blinked, she was blind with panic. She was scared for her friend.

"Erik, please do not be dead."

She clasped her necklace with one hand and continued on down the winding passageways.

* * *

Christine had Erik's head in her lap, by the looks of things she had slowed the bleeding and Erik was still breathing. She tried to steady her own breathing but it was useless.

"Erik, please, open your eyes."

She bent forward and kissed his forehead gently.

"Come on. Please, Erik. Angel of Music return to your student."

She felt fresh tears run down her cheeks. Christine watched one drop onto Erik's face, his eyes remain motionless. She closed her eyes.

"God this is all my fault. I thought I could fix this, Erik. Stupid, naïve Christine Daae."

She let out a hollow laugh.

"Little Lotte thought of everything and nothing. Oh Erik, open your eyes. Do you want me to sing to you, Erik? Will my voice lure you out?"

She hardly felt like singing but she'd do anything to get him back, just to get him to show her signs of life.

'Kiss me too fiercely, hold me too tight. I need help believing you're with me tonight. My wildest dreaming could not foresee lying beside you with you wanting me.'

* * *

He could hear her, she was faint and far away, but he could hear her. He tried to wake up, tried to open his eyes, but nothing would work. He could only make a low groan in the back of his throat._

* * *

_

She heard him, his voice deep and groggy. He could hear her!

"Oh Erik!"

She took a deep breath, words coming to her from some unknown place.

'Just for this moment, as long as you're mine, I've lost all resistance, and crossed some borderline. And if it turns out, it's over too fast I'll make every last moment last. As long as you're mine…'

His eyes opened slightly, enough for her to see his eyes properly. They were slightly clouded. She kissed his forehead.

"Erik I love you. I love you so much."

He smiled, a rare smile, it made her heart melt. His lips parted.

"Ch-Christine…"

She placed a finger on his lips.

"Save your strength.

* * *

He wanted her to sing to him. He wanted the intoxicating sound of her voice coursing through him.

"Sing…p-please…"

He choked out. She nodded.

* * *

'Maybe I'm brainless, maybe I'm wise, but you've got me seeing through different eyes, somehow I've fallen under your spell and somehow I'm feeling that it's up that I fell.'

She couldn't explain where it came from, but it just…came. It was the same feeling she'd had when she was first with him. Before Raoul had taken her away from him the first time.

'Every moment, as long as you're mind, I'll wake up my body and make up for lost time. Say there's no future for us as a pair…and though, I may know, I don't care!'

She heard footsteps, she knew who it was. There was only one person it could be.

"Madam Giry, he's awake."

* * *

Mme. Giry's eyes widened in horror as she saw Erik, her dearest friend, bleeding to death. She knelt down beside him and gently untied the torn cloth from the wound. She knew, then, it was beyond her healing. Gypsy or no she couldn't do it. She could mend the wound, of course, but it would be infected. She tended to the wound as best she could.

* * *

Christine stood behind Mme. Giry and watched her work.

"Erik, I'm so sorry. This is all my fault."

She whispered to herself. She had known, that night, that Raoul was in her dressing room. She'd had it in her head to hurt him, as he'd hurt her so many times. She wanted him to see her choose her true love over him. She wanted the bastard to suffer…but now it was Erik who suffered.

* * *

Erik hissed in pain as the bullet was taken out of his shoulder. He looked at Christine and saw that she was crying, was he dying? Erik turned his glance, then, to Mme. Giry, his oldest and dearest friend. She too had tears in her eyes.

"I-I'm going to die…aren't I…"

He managed to choke out.

* * *

Mme. Giry began to wrap the wound and looked into his eyes sadly.

"I cleaned the wound as best I could. Chances are it will be infected, Erik. Soon."

He nodded and closed his eyes, from behind her she heard a small scream.

* * *

Christine dropped to her knees. She had no choice, she was going to watch him die. She crawled over to him and placed his head gently in her lap again.

"Erik, you can't leave me."

He opened his eyes, they were brimmed with tears.

"There is…an option."

Christine looked at Giry, her eyes wide.

"Anything."

The girl breathed. Mme. Giry took a deep breath.

"I am not powerful enough for this kind of magic. I would have to enlist the help of my relatives."

"What, what can be done Madam Giry."

"Send Erik forward. Send him to the future with hopes that there will be sufficient medicine."

Christine nodded, but she was having difficulty letting it sink in. Another time jump?

"How far into the future."

"Not very, I don't think that even the strongest magic could send him too far ahead."

She stared down at her dying lover. She would do anything for him.

"I'm going too. He's not going anywhere without me. Especially not in this condition."

Mme. Giry nodded.

"I expected that."

The old woman touched Christine's face and smiled.

"I must go talk to the elder women. I must find her, now, and arrange this spell. Take care of him, m'dear."

Christine lifted Erik into a sitting position.

"Madam Giry, help me get him into bed…"

"I…am…not a child…"

Erik said with some difficulty. Christine and Mme. Giry laughed. Erik gave a look that was obviously meant to be a look of hurt. Christine kissed his cheek.

"I know, darling, but you can't walk on your own when you're this weak."

"Weak?"

"Erik, my friend, you have lost a great deal of blood, you'll be lucky if you can stand for long on your own."

The man rolled his eyes. Christine loved his stubbornness sometimes. It was cute but at the moment it was getting them no where.

"Please, sweetheart. Let us move you."

He nodded and he put his arms around the two women, using his own strength the best he could to stand. It took a while, Erik had to stop a few times, to get him into his bed. When he was laying down Mme. Giry took a deep breath.

"Now, I must go. I have to prepare some things. I will be back as soon as possible. Christine, I'll make your excuses."

Suddenly she went very pale.

"Christine? Where is the Viscount?"

Christine sat down on the bed next to her lover and began to stroke his hair. She tried to ignore the pain in her chest when Mme. Giry had asked her about Raoul. Christine pointed out into the main room, towards the lake. Mme. Giry gave her an odd look and turned slowly, walking out of the room. She walked to the edge of the lake and saw the Viscount, dead in the water. She gave a small scream and clasped her hands to her mouth. Christine kissed Erik's forehead and rose slowly.

"Madam Giry…I…"

She didn't know what to say.

"Erik…did you?"

Mme. Giry began.

"No. It was me."

Christine said somewhat proudly. Mme. Giry looked astonished.

"Christine?"

"Yes."

She nodded to the fallen blade she'd used on her husband.

"I knew he'd come. I couldn't take the chance of him trying to hurt Erik…or trying to take me away. I couldn't risk it."

Mme. Giry gasped, Christine had changed so much in the year she'd spent away from the opera house. She could hardly believe it was the same girl anymore. The old woman nodded and took Christine by the hand.

"Don't worry. No one knows the way down but Meg and I and she knows what's going on. She will not let anyone know where this place is."

She hugged Christine.

"I will return as soon as I can. Please, take care of him."

Christine nodded and kissed her old friend on the cheek. She turned as Mme Giry left and went back to her lover's bedside. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Christine?"

He held out the arm that was not wounded and she laid down next to him, her head on his chest. She could hear his heartbeat and secretly thanked God.

"Erik, I love you. Please know that. No matter what."

He nodded and kissed her forehead.

"I…love…you…"

She felt his body drift into sleep and she kept her head on his chest, determined to stay awake in case he needed anything.


End file.
